


A New Feel

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, Virgin Sam, semi virgin anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow it's only after both he and Steve are already naked and hard, Steve's large body pressing him into the mattress while they kiss each other leisurely, that it occurs to Sam he should probably say something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Feel

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of Bottom!Sam smut fics. I don't usually do PWP fics but I really wanted to do this and was hit by the bunny so here it is.

_Yes, of course_

_I remember, h_ _ow could I forget_

_How you feel_

_And though you were my first time_

_A new feel_

_It won't ever get old, not in my soul_

_Not in my spirit, keep it alive_

_We'll go down this road_

_'Til it turns from color to black and white_

**Thinking 'Bout You - Frank Ocean**

**~*~*~**

Somehow it's only after both he and Steve are already naked and hard, Steve's large body pressing him into the mattress while they kiss each other leisurely, that it occurs to Sam he should probably say something.

"You know I... I've never done this before with a guy." Sam quietly admitted. Steve looked at him with surprise.

"Really? You and your boyfriends never made it this far?"

"Guess I just... wasn't ready. Admittedly my taste in guys and even girls have been questionable in the past."

"Well, you fooled me. You've done good so far."

"I talk a good game. 'Fraid I've run through my firsthand knowledge up to this point." Steve smiled down at him sweetly.

"I got you." Sam looked up at him and smiled back before leaning up and kissing Steve. Steve responded immediately, kissing him deeply and pressing him even further into the bed. Sam always enjoyed how tactile Steve could be, how he responded tenfold to what Sam gave him. Steve had so much love to give, too much for some people, but Sam could take all of what he had and send it back just as strong. If it wasn't that way their relationship would probably be too much for him but thankfully they were cut from the same cloth.

The kiss continued, Steve exploring Sam's mouth as if it was new territory and not something he perused more often than Sam cared to admit (he was pretty touchy-feely himself). Sam thought he heard something like a cap popping open but was too engrossed in the kiss and the taste of Steve on his tongue to investigate. He barely noticed Steve nudging his legs open even wider and shifting against him slightly, his attentions being focused on Steve as he broke the kiss and began sucking on the marks he had already placed on his neck. He moaned breathlessly as Steve widened the mark Sam knew Wanda and Natasha would be sure to tease him about but found his eyes flying open as he felt Steve's wet, cold finger running over his asshole. Sam had fingered himself before but it was a whole different experience having someone else do it. He leaned his face close to Steve's neck trying to relax and let his body feel the pleasure of his boyfriend's touch but he still felt himself locking up. Steve pulled back and looked down at him.

"Hey, are you okay? We can stop."

"I don't want you to."

"Sam--"

"Really. Don't stop." Steve still looked doubtful but Sam pressed his ass closer to his finger.

"If you ever want me to stop, you say so."

"I will, I promise. Just touch me, please." Steve ran his finger up and down Sam's crack before he settled over his hole and began to massage it. It took a moment but soon Sam relaxed into it, his breath hitching each time Steve's finger caught on the tight bundle of muscles. Steve pulled his hand back and Sam watched him spread lubricant onto one of his fingers.

"You ready?" Sam nodded his head, his stomach a tangled knot of anticipation and anxiety as he watched Steve's hand disappear between their bodies and then felt his finger back at his hole. Steve caught his gaze and Sam looked up at him with trusting eyes as he began to press his finger into him slowly. Sam released a breath of air as the knuckles of Steve's other fingers brushed against his cheeks, his digit swirling around inside of him and brushing against his walls. He worked his finger inside of him, getting him used to the feeling of having something intrude his body before he pulled back.

Steve slicked up two fingers now and slowly eased them into Sam. He was met with a little resistance but he worked his way in slowly, letting the muscles stretch around him. Sam found himself squirming at the feel of his fingers scissoring and massaging parts of him. He closed his eyes and focused on Steve's fingers' movements as they created a buzz in him that went straight to his groin. Sam was finding himself getting lost in the haze of the steady pleasure when Steve brushed a spot in him that startled a groan out of him.

Sam's eyes flew open and stared at Steve as he smirked slowly at him, kind of like he did when they jogged and he got ready to start lapping him. He brushed against the spot -- his prostate Sam thought -- once more before pulling his fingers out. He slicked his fingers up again, three this time, and Sam couldn't hold back the moan that slipped past his lips as Steve kept up his ministrations. Sam had never made it to three fingers, he never had the courage to, he felt like Steve was tearing him apart as the three fingers continued stretching him but continuously pressed against his prostate sending wave after wave of pleasure. He could just imagine how full he'd feel when it was Steve inside of him and not just his fingers. Sam gripped the sheets under him tightly as Steve began brushing his fingertips over his prostate, adding the slightest pressure to his touch.

" _Damn it_."

"Good thing or bad thing?"

"Good thing. _Shit_." Sam's toes curled as Steve started using his fingers to thrust.

"Ah, Steve. Baby, this feels real good but I-- damn-- I want you. I want you to fuck me. Please, please." Steve pulled his fingers away and smirked down at him.

"Been waiting for you to say that."

"Fuck you, man." Sam replied chuckling.

"I believe that's my job at the moment." Sam didn't know why he thought Steve would be anything less than a sarcastic ass even while they were having sex.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I do love you. Damn you for making me." Steve leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you more."

"Physically impossible." Steve smiled before kissing him again with more fervor. Sam responded in kind, running his hands down Steve's chest towards his groin. He squeezed Steve's throbbing member once, relishing in his groan.

"Impatient." Steve chided.

"Well, I don't want to move at a snail's pace Grandpa." Steve rolled his eyes before he reached over to the bedside dresser and grabbed the condom Sam placed there when they first started out. He rolled it on his dick, slathered some lube on himself and positioned himself at Sam's entrance.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to go this far." Steve said, his eyes searching Sam's.

"I know we don't have to. I want to and I know you want to. I trust you." Steve searched his eyes once more before leaning down to kiss him. He expected Steve to break away after a moment but he didn't, just kept brushing kisses on his lips. He thought it might be an effort to distract him but he was completely locked in to the moment as he felt Steve's penis brushing against his entrance and then begin to sink in. It wasn't so bad at first, Steve had prepped him well, but this was a new kind of stretch and when Steve reached halfway in it began to burn a little but it was a pain that was fleeting enough to be ignored. He pulled away from the kiss when Steve bottomed out, a gust of air passing his trembling lips.

"Okay?"

"Need a minute." Sam wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders while focusing on the sensation of being full, of being one with Steve in a way he wasn't with any other man ever before.

"I'm good." Sam reassured.

"You sure?"

"Steve, please just move." Steve held still for a moment before he began to move. It was shallow thrusts at first, Steve not pulling out but his hips rutting against Sam's instead. Sam accepted that for a moment before reaching down and pinching Steve's ass.

"Ow."

"I know your hips aren't what they used to be but are we doing this or not? Peggy told me she wants a full recap when we finally do it and I'd loathe giving her anything but a glowing review." Steve rose his eyebrow and Sam opened his mouth to comment further but Steve took him by surprise, pulling out nearly completely before thrusting back into him. Sam held even tighter around Steve's shoulders and pulled him close, wiggling his ass against Steve. That was the end of the banter and Sam threw his head back and groaned as Steve pulled back and thrust into him again. It was tentative thrusts at first but it didn't take away from the pleasure of it at all.

"Steve." Sam moaned as Steve started to thrust even harder into him. Sam leaned up and started biting and sucking at Steve's neck, enjoying the sounds that fell from Steve lips as he pumped even faster. Sam bit down on Steve's neck harder than he intended to when he felt Steve's dick hit his prostate. Both men groaned deeply, Steve pushing his neck closer to Sam's teeth while Sam wrapped his legs around Steve's thighs pulling him deeper inside. Sam knew Steve liked it when he got rough sometimes even if Sam was a little wary of it but he licked over the bite mark and then moved to imprint another bite mark which drew another desperate sound from Steve as he began thrusting hard and fast. Sam felt his nails digging into Steve's back as he hit his prostate repeatedly.

Sam whined a little as Steve pulled out of him and gently pulled his neck from Sam. He turned him onto his stomach and pulled him back so they were sitting up on their knees with Sam's back to Steve's chest. Sam groaned loudly as Steve pulled him down on his length, Sam's weight aiding how deeply and hard Steve thrust into him. Sam leaned his head back on Steve's broad shoulder as he began thrusting up into him, Sam grinding down on him. The new position added a new sense of pleasure as Steve continuously hit his prostate, liquid heat pooling in his groin.

"Shit. Uhn, Steve. Baby..." Sam found himself writhing against Steve as he reached around and began pumping his hand up and down Sam's length in time to his own length sheathing inside of him over and over again.

"I can't, I can't... kiss me, kiss me please." Sam begged turning his face towards Steve's. Steve pushed his lips to his, his tongue slipping inside and massaging against Sam's.

"Are you close?" Steve asked against Sam's lips, squeezing his dick even harder in his overheated hand. Sam nodded his head frantically, biting his lip as their hips ground together harshly and his stomach did back flips.

"I got you, I got you. It's okay, let go." Steve whispered into his ear. Sam bit his lip even harder as Steve stroked him faster and thrust harder, hitting his prostate at just the right spot to finally push him over the edge. Sam felt a small scream pass his lips as he came all over Steve's hand, a bit of come hitting his chest. Steve continued thrusting into him for a minute before Sam felt him stiffen with his own release. They stayed still for a moment, catching their breath, before Steve pulled out of him gently and deposited him on his back on the bed, Sam's eyes already closed as he drifted in a conscious haze. The blonde man disappeared for a few minutes then Sam felt his presence return along with a washcloth that Steve used to clean Sam up. Sam reached out once he was done and pulled Steve down on the bed, wrapping himself around him like a koala bear. Steve chuckled at him but didn't let him go.

"I'll give Peggy a good report just so you know." Sam felt Steve grow hotter against him as he flushed at the comment.

"Well, I'm honored to be your first just so you know."

"Sap."

"Shamelessly, especially for you." Sam smiled and accepted the kiss Steve gave him before cuddling closer to him, this man he loved with all his heart and trusted with every part of him, and knew he would never regret this decision no matter what happened between them.


End file.
